A DeathNote and Code Geass world changed up
by Dark Fiction09
Summary: Well I was doing some homework, when I made a story all wrong to what I was really supposed to do. Since I was almost done and Didn't want to put it to waste, I'll share it with some anime or fan readers. Please tell me if it sucks, Be honest but not Mean


**FERNANDO THE OWNER OF TRUE POWER**

**The year is 2020, I've been sitting on Kings chair for quite the while. Why??? Because I was the one who changed the World, This is My story. I was born on the year of 2000, and when I was only around 7 years old when I learned of the mysterious Kira case and That all criminals in the world were being killed by heart attacks out of no where. Any time and any place it happened, I was pretty intelligent for my age, because of being a foreign exchange student at Japan, so I understood a good amount of the Kira case that police were trying to solve. At the time I was just living my some what of a peaceful life, Until. I found a powerful supernatural Notebook named a DeathNote. Reading the odd writing that the notebook already had, it gave me rules telling me that if I write the name of anybody in this notebook, The person would die. Finding this I tried it out on the one of the biggest remaining criminals there was, I would figure that he would eventually die by Kira and He was a murderer who killed many people that Way I wouldn't regret it. I've always wanted to do some real justice in the world, so I wrote his name and I always like to believe that possibilities are endless so I didn't think it was fake. It worked, The criminal died and I was the one who did it, I also realized that since he was killed by a "supposed Heart attack." I decided to help out with the killing to speed things up, L had died so I'd figure it would be the best thing to do to make True justice.**

**But after a year of the killing criminals, They found out that a man named Light Yagami was caught with A DeathNote and He was the guy who killed the criminals and L. I probably ruined his plans on the Deaths and that's what got him caught. To stay safe and Have the killing stop, I Put the DeathNote in a hole I dug up, and the Shinigami Of the DeathNote just left because He figured I would just have a normal life again, Who knows where he went. At the year 2010 a powerful Nation know as Brittania waged was against Japan and had taken it over, stealing it's Name, Flag, and Pride. Since I wasn't Japanese They took me to Brittania Where I became an Honorary Brittanian. My parents wanted me there because they figured It would be the Best place to Be at the moment, They lived back at America. I took the DeathNote with me before I left, Although I wasn't Japanese, I still loved the place very much and I was angry at Brittania for what they had done, Also I had figured that there was to much conflict In this world so I wanted to change that. You may wonder how I can do that, Well a couple years later at the year 2015. I met a girl who called C.C and She and I had made a contract to gain a power known as Geass, a power in which I could control anybody to follow any order, But it only worked once each person. With the Geass and DeathNote in my power, I figured I could become the new emperor of Brittania And fix the World By destroying all conflict and Destruction. In the next 3 years I had captured a powerful Robot machine known as Knightmare Frame, This knightmare was one that Scientist didn't expect to make until another 5 years and With all the studying I did, I managed to make it stronger. And with It I made just had to kill certain people, I've heard that you cannot Rule without making sacrifices So I had to make many. But still I passed many obstacles to make it to where I was today and It was all worth It. I eventually had a rival with a powerful knightmare known as the lancelot which was a Good match, But I had won the battle which made many duels happen. Suzaku Kurarugi was The Best out of all of the emperors knights and I wish that I didn't have to kill him, Something I did regret. After all of the knights Defeats, I got to the emperor which I Used the DeathNote to finish him off fast. I didn't even want to talk or even look at him in person, the only thing I did with him was Use the Geass to make me the new emperor. With all that Resisting and fighting to Brittanian that I had done, Is the reason in which I sit on this chair today and am the most powerful person in the world, Which no one can stop. I made A nation in which everybody could live no matter what, and with that I had The world was nothing more than a safe place in which no one could stop. Now I live a peaceful and Diverting life, For the rest of my years. The Revival Of Japan was possible, I had proved that Anything, And I mean ANYTHING, Was possible.**


End file.
